Real
by Spamano Love Child
Summary: All I wanted to do was read an email. But I had to be pulled into Fire Emblem instead. So, I'll meet the Shepards. Kick ass. Fall in love. Have kids. But what about my real life? Is this really my body? When I cut it with my dagger, it feels like it. But what about my family? Do I even exist on Earth anymore? I don't know. Part one in my "Gaming Life" series. Warnings inside. SI
1. When

**Series Warnings: Blood, language, violence, slight adult situations, drinking, angst**

"Meh...How boring! I can't believe they'd end such a perfect story with such a boring ending! 'Kano smiled as he walked towards his friends. Though they were short one, maybe they'd finally be able to forget those days.' Like, you _know_ Kano would totally decide to die instead of killing Shintaro, no matter how much he hates him! Kagerou Days authors, I swear! And, like, he's gonna get arrested, so you know what? No! I'm done! Damn iiit!" I complained, throwing myself on my bed. Like, really. C'mon fanfiction.

Step it up.

"Nooo, I'm so bored! No one's home to bug, either! Honestly, how did I end up home alone?" No one in my house trusted me enough around their things when they were with me, so why would they trust me all alone with them? And not to mention the last time I was home alone, I fell on a damned knife (Long story). I thought of all the trouble I could cause. Throw my sister's clothes here, hide my brother's game there. It would be a lot of fun, but I decided against it, since people were mad at me enough as it was, "Ah well, might as well see if I have any emails...Its Friday, so that Bleach fanfic should have a new chapter soon...Oh, and that Eren-Levi one!"

Eagerly, I pulled up Yahoo only to see fifty emails. I suddenly remembered that I forgot to check it that morning. Sighing, I went through the emails, deleting all the ones from Target, Ebay, and Yahoo without even looking at them. Just because I bought things from them didn't mean I wanted to get all of the emails that they could possibly send. I dutifully kept the ones from Tumblr, and finally saw an email from an address I didn't recognize.

"Hm, interesting!" I smiled, and then proceeded to curse myself for being way too happy, "Ah, what are you, little one~?" I tapped on the message. It didn't open. I tried again, but to no avail. Maybe I was hitting the wrong place? With an annoyed breath, I tapped it one final time.

Bad idea, because I was suddenly no longer flopped on my bed.

"What the fuck? What is this place?" I wondered aloud, taking in my new surroundings. A...A small forest clearing, perhaps? I bit my lip, thinking. All I did was tap a mysterious email...

Wait.

"Did I just call it a 'mysterious email?' Oh my God, this is like a bad fucking fanfiction! You're kidding me, right?! Well, what do you want me to do? Huh? I know how this shit works. Just take me there already."

"As you wish." An answer?

"Shit, I didn't mean i-!" I flew up, and landed in an alleyway, "This isn't the safest place, ya know!" Receiving no answer, I picked myself up, dusting off. The place seemed like something you'd find in a fantasy game. Of course, I couldn't be thrown in a modern-day game-like thingy where I knew how to use everything. Nope, of course not! I looked down to the sword at my side. Picking it up to test its weight (Which I only knew how to do from Percy Jackson), I noted was nicely balanced. Steel, maybe? I sniffed the air, and raised my eyebrows. I seriously hadn't noticed before, which was stupid. Why? Because, smoke. Which equaled fire. Which equaled 'I'm stupid as fuck.'

I looked around, and threw a hand over my mouth as I saw the damn thing-It was almost as bad as that time they cancelled school for, like, three days because it was too dangerous! People were screaming, but others were laughing. Bandits? Dammit, it really _was _a game, wasn't it? I began to run towards where I assumed the fire was coming from, judging by the thicker, darker smoke that seemed to choke me more than anything else, dodging villagers that ran for their lives. I congratulated them in my mind. They, unlike me, had enough intelligence to run and save themselves before they died really stupidly. I swallowed as I stood at a corner. Right around it was the chaos. Well, I thought, at least I might die doing something cool. I took a deep breath and ran into the fray.

But at that moment, things got a little weird.

One, I spotted some very familiar looking people.

Two, I noticed there were small children with a man about to cut them down with his axe.

And three, I suddenly felt very and distinctly _terrified_.

I dashed towards the children, feeling my older-sister-protectiveness bursting out of control. When you're a big sister three times over, and a little sister three times over, it was pure instinct. I grabbed the children, tucking them against my chest as I somersaulted a good six feet away from the douche. I didn't congratulate myself as much as I wanted to, though, since the guy was still hot on our tail, and I was the shittiest runner the world had ever seen. Luckily, my adrenal glands were always ready to burst out adrenaline for all of the times that I've nearly gotten seriously hurt in daily life, so they had no problem pumping it through my veins. I noticed the kids were still crying, so I shushed them, still running, but I knew I was being closed in on.

"Chrom, that woman!" A girl yelled. _Chrom_.

Oh, shit.

"Fire Emblem? You've got to be fucking with me! I still haven't finished that!" I yelled to the skies angrily as I narrowly dodged the axe. With a start that would probably end me, my foot hit a rock, and the three of us tumbled to the ground. I pushed the kids behind me, looking up at the man fearfully. I looked from side to side, in between his legs, and behind me, but there was no way for me to escape with both these children alive unless I fought. I hoped Chrom or one of the others would help, but they often had terrible timing. I gulped dreadfully.

"Well well, look at this! Such a weak lookin' bitch ran from me for so long. Imma cut you to pieces, and those stupid kids!" He raised his axe. I could see Robin racing towards me, a broken tome tossed to the side, sword out, but there was no way she was gonna make it. With a jolt, one word raced through my mind. _Fight. _I felt like Mikasa had when Eren was being killed-You had to fight to live, and that electricity was burning down my spine. _Fight, fight! _ I could feel tears streaking down my cheeks. I was such a crybaby, always had been, always would be, but God damn me, I couldn't let these kids die! I grabbed my sword out of its sheath, arcing it up.

And straight into the dick's chest. He sputtered for a second. I shoved the sword to the side, the force of it knocking him over, dead. I could feel my face was spattered with blood which caused an awkward face, so I wiped off the salty liquid. I always knew I would kill someone (After all, with archduke, Mexican, and Spanish conquistador blood coursing through my veins, I knew there was no way to escape that reality), so I allowed myself a single tear more before turning to the kids sporting a gentle smile.

"You're safe now!" I said cheerfully. I knew the other bandits were dead. There was no way the Shepherds would let the battle go on that long, "Can you tell me your names?"

"R-Ruby, and this is my baby bro-brother, Jasper, ma'am. Thank you so much for saving us, b-but I want Mommy and Daddy!" She gripped onto my shirt, and I could feel her tears wet the fabric, "I want Mommy and Daddy!" A soft sigh was elicted from my lips.

"It'll be okay, Ruby," I tried to assure her, "We'll find them, I promise!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" She agreed so easily, it was kind of worrying.

"Okay, then. My first name's Violet-Oliver, but just call me Violet. Wait here a minute," I walked over to the Shepherds who'd been staring at me intently, "Yes?"

"Who are you?" Chrom asked.

"Violet-Oliver's my first name," I lied smoothly. Lying was my forte when it was important, "Thanks for taking care of the other bandits-Gods know I don't have much strength left in me. What do ya need?"

"Do you know those children?" Robin stepped in.

"Nope, not really. I promised to-"

"Ruby, Jasper, Mommy and Daddy are so glad you're okay!" A young couple ran at the children, who threw themselves into their parents' arms.

"…Help them find their parents, but I guess that's over and done with," I gave a tired smile, "Anything else?"

"You're brave," Chrom commented, "And agile. With some proper training, I can bet you'd be a great asset."

"Which means you want me to join you. Not like life's got any better shit for me to do, so why the hell not? Oops. Prince. Princess. Nobles. I'd say 'Excuse my language,' but I know shit's never gonna give a fuck enough to change, so…" I trailed off, already bored with the conversation. Suddenly, a slap on the back sent my flying into Chrom. He leaned down to catch me, and our faces were uncomfortably close together. I pulled away, patting down my clothes. I look over to see who'd done it, and grinned as I saw fiery red hair.

"Damn, she's small and fragile as hell, but I like her!" Sully decided, throwing her arm around my shoulder, "I call training her, and you dastards can't do a thing about it, got it?"

"U-um…Who are you…?" I asked, pretending to be confused. After all, it wouldn't do to know someone I'd never met, now would it?

"I'm Sully. Nice ta meetcha, kiddo," She slapped my shoulder again, "Let's go!"

"Right…" I coughed awkwardly. Sully gave me a weird look, but I smiled and gave her a thumbs up before continuing on. I was in Fire Emblem. Which I still had not finished. I had two chapters left. Two! The whole scenario was pissing me off. A lot. Why not Pokemon? Or Super Smash Bros? Or…Fuck, Harvest Moon would have been wonderful!

"So, Violet-Oliver, you said?" Robin asked, smiling lightly.

"Ah, please just Violet. Or Oliver. Or Vi. Or Ollie. I like Ollie the best~" I threw out a whole bunch of nicknames on the spot. She nodded thoughtfully, studying me. Sully had gone ahead, talking to Sumia about animals, so it was just Robin and I walking in the back. I felt my face burn with nervousness.

"I'm Robin. It's nice to meet you! If you want, I could also help you train. Maybe you'll be able to use tomes. Have you tried?" I shook my head, and she began to murmur to herself, becoming lost in thought, so I took the opportunity to quietly sing Shounen Brave to myself, though I only put a few of the lines together.

"I cried, "Please don't tease me!" and couldn't help but tremble. I was scared at how easily I felt lonely, like "courage" itself hated me. "This is your punishment for having hope," the noises in the web of solitude said, and planted this in me as retribution," Robin was now staring at me, and I smiled.

"You have a nice singing voice," She commented softly. I shook my head.

"My older sister is _way _better."

"Oh, you have an older sister?" I nodded, but there was a stabbing pain in my chest. _Fuck. I won't…I won't be able to see Nee-chan while I'm here! _I had a bit (A lot) of separation anxiety when I wasn't around my older sister. My breathing began to shallow, and Robin looked at me in concern, "Ollie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, f-fine!" But, then, the idiotic me passed out.

No, really.

Everything went black.

**A/N: Damn, this chapter sucked. Oh well. I'm accepting OCs! Fill out the form below and PM it to me, and I'll probably use them! If you're a guest, you can just review the info.  
**

**OC Form:**

**General Information**

**Name:**  
\- _Meaning:_  
**Nickname:**  
**Age:**  
**Date of Birth:**  
**Gender: **  
**Race:**

**Physical Appearance**

**Hair Color:**  
**Eye Color:**  
**Height:**  
**Weight:**  
**Build:**  
**Scars:**  
**Clothing style:**

**Characteristics**

**Likes:**  
**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Quirks:**

**In Front of Love Interest:**

**Abilities  
****Fighting Style:**

**Specialty:**  
**Weapons:**  
**Type: **  
**Items:**

Additional Note(s):

**Status**  
**Shepard? Grimleal? Where is your character affiliated with?:**

**Class (No Master class yet):**

**Relationships**

**Parents: **  
**Siblings:**  
**Friends:**  
**Love interest:**

**Origins**

**Country:**  
**Location:**

**Biography:**

**Trivia**

**Theme Song:**  
**Color Scheme:**  
**Element:**  
**Animal Theme:**  
**Flower Theme:**  
**Seiyuu:**


	2. Its

**A/N: OHMYGOD HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN THE NEW FIRE EMBLEM TRAILER? I forgot to ask first chapter. XD The dancer really intrigues me! Also, this a surprisingly fast update. Don't expect it to happen again (I'm just being honest). Please review, I want to know how I'm doing!**

**I have my first interaction with Virion, punch people, find out what I look like, have a feelsy moment with Robin and meet someone new. Well, a few someones, but one in particular.**

**Warnings: Language, blood, spoilers of Robin's past and chapter nine**

When I woke up, I could feel embarrassment flood through me. _You did _not _just pass out. _Well, unfortunately, I did. I groaned opening my eyes only to be blinded my sunlight. Someone shouted, "It seems as though my beautiful darling is awake!" but I didn't recognize the voice. Strange. It most certainly wasn't female. I scrunched up my face at the nickname. _That voice really pisses me off. _So, I did what any normal teenage girl would do;

Throw my fist at wherever the voice came from.

"Ow! My face!" I opened my eyes, sitting up slowly. I looked over to see Virion holding a bleeding nose. Oops. I yawed, rubbing my eyes in a very child-like manner, "What did I do to my dearest lady to offend her so?"

"Your voice pissed me off," I explained, taking a good look at him. Damn, he was hotter than I expected him to be. Throwing that thought aside, I felt kinda bad. But only a little bit. Sighing, I ripped off the bottom of my white cotton shirt, yanking his hands away from his nose and pinching the bridge, keeping the fabric tight against his nostrils. He jumped, but my foot standing on his kept him in place. A few seconds later, I pulled away the fabric, and his nose had stopped. I nodded thoughtfully at my handiwork, "Better?"

"Thank you, my beautiful darling, but I have to say, for an upstanding and beautiful stranger, you don't seem to be too bothered about keeping _covered up_," I glanced at his serious face in confusion, before realizing that my shirt was halfway down my boobs. I blushed, kicking him in the place where the sun should never shine before stepping back and pulling the shirt up.

"Pervert!" I stepped away from him, sitting on the edge of the cart that was carrying me. It was just Virion, myself, and some supplies. Had he been looking after me? I spotted Robin who was talking to Frederick about something, Sully, who was talking with Stahl about something or another, Chrom talking to Lissa and Maribelle, and…Well, fuck. We had a lot of the Shepherds already. If I had to guess, we were probably making our way back to Ylisstol. It had to be somewhere in between chapter four and five, because it looked like they'd been fighting for Flavia, if Miriel's ramblings from a ways away and the fact the Lon'qu was even here was any indication, "By the way, I'm Violet-Oliver. Call me Ollie."

"My, you pack a gorgeous punch!" He exclaimed, "You deserve a wonderful name such as Violet-Oliver, exquisite and truthful, it makes me never want to leave your side!"

"Why is it truthful?"

"Your hair is such an olivey shade of green!" I blanched, trying to grab a piece to pull it in front of me, but it was too short. My hair had never been that short, nor was it ever green, and fuck how didn't I notice? I dug through my bag, finding my trusty compact. I opened it up, and sure enough, I had green hair. But that wasn't the only thing. I didn't look like myself at all. Blue eyes, green hair, thin lips, pale, everything I'd never been. I gulped, tracing my finger of a small scar near my ear. Where the hell did that come from? Okay, I thought being thrown into the game was the worst, but this was just bullshit. Why did I have to change my looks?

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuckery fuck," I looked for any sign of the old me, but it seemed only my face shape and body stayed the same. I closed my eyes, taking a few deep breaths. I sat down, putting my face on my knee, "What might your name be?"

"What a wonderfully put question! I, my dear, am Virion-."

"Well, Virion, let me tell you that you piss me off. Now, help me down or I'll kick you again," He gulped, but smiled helped me to the ground before jumping down himself.

"Ah, Sully! You'll have to excuse me, another beautiful woman is awaiting my presence!" He eagerly ran to the red-head's side.

"What happened to being so deserving of such a beautiful name that you never want to leave my side?" I shouted, feeling a headache coming on from annoyance. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, giving myself a goal. Get to Robin. So, I started to jog in a random direction. Finally, I spotted the white hair, "Robin!"

"Ollie, you're up," She said cheerfully. I grinned, grabbing her hand, which startled her. I pulled back, blushing.

"Sorry, I'm really touchy-feely!" I winced, but she grasped my hand. I looked at her, surprised, only to be greeted by such a large smile, I felt my heart stop for a moment. I felt myself smiling back. Maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"Hey…Do you want to tell me what happened back there?" Robin asked quietly, mouth barely moving to the point where it didn't even look like she was talking. I felt my heart rate pick up. _Calm down, calm down…_

"I…Have separation anxiety. Towards my sister, that is. She and I were always together, even sleeping in the same bed, but right now, I have no idea how I even got to Ylisse, much less where my family is. This _is _Ylisse, right?" I asked, and Robin nodded.

"Your story is kind of similar to mine, expect that you remember your family. I don't remember anything," She laughed, but it was a sad, empty sound, "Not knowing where I come from, where my roots are, who I'm related to, it kind of makes me feel like I'm not whole, you know? I try to distract myself with tactics and the Shepherds, but it's hard, not knowing who you are."

"You're Robin," I said, and anger bubbled in the pit of my stomach. Why did her father have to be Validar? Why was she Grima's vessel? I'd known her for only a few hours, but my blood was boiling at the injustice. I clutched my arm, looking at her, fire burning in my eyes, "You're Robin. You have white hair and an eye color that I want to say is hazel and brown and black all at the same time! You're smart, kind, Ylisse's tactician! You're a friend of everyone you meet, you're an important person, you're somebody's everything! You're somebody who nobody wants to let go of, somebody everyone can open up to! You're Robin, Robin, Robin! Something more, and certainly nothing less! You are an amazing person and you don't need your roots to find out who you are! You're Robin!"

My ears were met with silence. Everyone was looking at me, and my face burned. I coughed awkwardly, turning away to the trees. I was near tears, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back, and Robin was smiling at me.

"Thank you. I'm not sure what got you so upset, and I don't understand some of the things that you said, but thank you. You made me really happy," I bit my lip because, _fuck, _that was unexpected. I nodded at her.

"I'm gonna…Go survey the land ahead 'er some shit," I muttered before dashing off. God, how embarrassing! I knew that I was a bumbly wreck, but that was just…Fuck. I wiped away a few stray tears, deciding to sing to calm myself down, "Um…Yobanashi Deceive, second verse…Be-bop, could vanish any moment, a girl who seems to hate night; two-beat-could cry any second, a youth who hates lies. Yes, much the same way they had input their petty "ideals," and their hearts were gulped, and afterward they noticed…We simply had our wished granted, so there's no way we can be alone in our world. "Is that a lie?" "No way, I'm serious, okay?" My crumbling mind fills up with "n-"

"Nice voice you got there," A boy commented quietly, and I grabbed my sword, holding it to his throat. He stepped back in mild surprise, "Woah, there. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm but a traveler, nothing more, nothing less."

"Why should I trust you?" But even as I said that, I could feel the need to get to know this person. I looked into his eyes and saw an easy-going dude who was only nervous because of the sword at his neck. I sheathed it, "You scared the fuck outta me."

"I'm sorry," He was biting back a laugh. I flipped him off.

"So…"

"So…"

"Fight with me!" I said suddenly, noting the tomes he had in his partially-open bag, "Sword to tome! Please?"

"…I suppose a fight couldn't hurt," He shrugged, pulling out a wind tome, "I'm Chisaku."

"Violet-Oliver. Call me Ollie," I held my sword out in front of me, the same way I'd seen Chrom do it in the game, "And…Go!"

He flew at me, a blast of wind already coming at me. I slid to the side, only to get hit with another blast. I somersaulted, using my lack of height to my advantage, making myself as small as possible, increasing my agility. Jumping, I landed behind Chisaku, slashing my sword to his tendons. He stepped to the side, using the split-second to switch to a thunder tome. I was taken aback, but had just enough time to duck before sweeping a leg behind him, using the force to whip my whole body behind his, kicking the back of his knee. He crumbled, and I arced my sword down-

But he'd pulled out a sword of his own, parrying my attack. I jumped back, assessing the situation. He clearly had the advantage, having a sword _and_ tomes. He was bigger than me, faster than me, and obviously wasn't lacking in the stamina department, considering I was about to pass out and he wasn't even sweating. That was how intense our difference in power was. I sheathed my sword, holding my hands up.

"You win," I laughed, and I heard the noise of the Shepherds behind me. I turned around to greet Chrom who was at the front.

"Chrom, I found an awesome dude who's great at fighting! I say we take him along!"

"Do I get a say in this?" Chisaku asked mildly, clearly not objecting the idea. He kneeled, "And honor to meet you, Prince Chrom, Princess Lissa."

"It's nice to meet you!" Lissa bounced. I grinned.

"It's official, then! I deem you the newest member of the Shepherds!" I cheered.

* * *

"Sister, meet Violet-Oliver and Chisaku. Violet-Oliver helped us a great deal when Risen attacked a village on our way back. Chisaku has proven to Violet-Oliver that he will be quite the asset. I've decided to make them Shepherds," Chrom said as Chisaku kneeled and I curtsied. Exalt Emmeryn laughed.

"Please, stand. There's no need for formalities. It seems that you've attained my brother's trust, therefore winning my own," She smiled, and a warmth coursed through me. I'd never seen such a peaceful smile.

"Sister, we've also gained the support of Regna Ferox," Chrom began the story of the battle of Khans, which I tuned out accordingly. I'd been through that scene so many times. I resisted the urge to crick my neck, instead studying the carpet beneath us. It was very high quality, probably silk and velvet. Ah, the perks of taking a Fashion class.

"Your Grace! M-milord! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!" Phila said breathlessly. I straightened up. Maribelle had been taken, if I recalled correctly.

"Phila! Slow down, please! What's happened?" She looked at her guardian with concern.

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the Duke's daughter!"

"B-but that would be…Maribelle! Chrom, we have to do something!" Lissa cried fearfully, beginning to tremble. I grabbed her arm in support, holding her closely. I felt a need to protect her. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she reminded me so much of my little sister, in both looks and personality, but she also felt very dear to me. I remembered that in the play-through where my male character married Sumia, I almost married Lissa, and used her a lot.

"There's more: King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded _his_ country. He demands we pay reparations for this 'insult,'" Phila said disgustedly. Chrom and Phila went onto argue with Emmeryn about making Gangrel get his dues, but once again, I tuned it out. I didn't have the heart to listen to what would happen next. I felt guilty. I knew I had to do something before Emmeryn died, and fast. This was the end of chapter four. Chapter five was about to begin. Chapter nine was the end of it all.

**A/N: So! This self-insert me remembers everything about this game. Sucks to be her. XD I'm still accepting OCs~ Also, after each chapter that introduces a new character, I'll be putting their roster description at the end of the chapter. Also, I forgot to add-When you fill out the form, please make a roster description. XD Sorry.**

NO. 08 Chisaku

Born May 13th. Calm and level headed. Seen most often training his comrades. The one with the loudest sneeze.


	3. Leaving

**A/N: Okay, I have no idea how these chapters are getting out so fast. I just hope you enjoy them.**

**In which I start and complete chapter 5 while being extremely ill, meet another guy who I think secretly thinks wants my head on a platter, and, oh yeah, did I mention being sick yet?**

**Warnings: Blood, language, slight angst, and "what the fuck is wrong with my head" stuff**

I hacked into my elbow, and Lissa rubbed soothing circles into my back. I felt like I was coughing a lung out. Fuck my weak immune system. I stood up wearily, ignoring Lissa's command to sit back down. I looked around the terrain. It kind of reminded me of Nevada. I smiled contentedly. I was born in Las Vegas, raised in Southern Cali for ten years, thrown in upstate New York for about three years, then back to Cali. It has been an interesting few years.

"Violet-Oliver!" Lissa said. Shit, she used my whole name," Sit down right now. And don't even think about fighting. You're not healthy, and it would be a total waste, getting yourself killed like that!"

"But Lissa! You're just like my older sister and the Pocky Game!" I whined, and Lissa gave me a confused look. I ignored it, along with pointed glare, sighing. Why today of all days did I have to be half-dead? Next thing I know, they're going to be saying "wait here" fifty miles from the meeting point. I was seriously pissed. And hungry. I took out of jerky of sorts (Vaike said it was beef, but fuck if I knew) and chewed on it angrily.

"What's up with all the pouting?" Stahl asked, stealing a piece of jerky. I stuck my tongue out at him. He had a terrible habit of doing that. My oldest sister would have made him wish he were dead by midnight. Once, I touched her brownie after she told me not to, and for three months, she hit my hand whenever we'd eat. It was so utterly annoying and it pissed me off so much that I never did it again. But Stahl, even after being told not to, took my food. I was gonna castrate him in his sleep.

"Stop fucking touching my food, douche bag. And I'm fucking sick. Want me to smile like a lunatic instead?" _Haha, lunatic. Lunatic mode. This is the equivalent of Lunatic mode. Never did play that. Ha, lunatic._ Okay, I either had a serious fever, a concussion, or was in great need of a nap for twenty hours. I sighed, pushing my jerky over to Stahl before snuggling into the make-shift bed Lissa had prepared, needing three blankets even in the scorching sun.

"I told you to lay down earlier," Lissa reprimanded, and I gave her a loopy grin. She propped me up on her lap, dripping some cool water down my throat. I sighed contentedly, feeling a little bit better. I was pretty drowsy, though. Coughing again, I laid on my side. Lissa was talking to Miriel about keeping an eye on me, but I was too out of it to really register it. I dozed off in a princess's lap, her gentle voice lulling me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of a battle. I'd totally missed the exchange between Emmeryn and Gangrel, which also meant I'd missed my chance to stab the evil king in the back. I rubbed my eyes, looking around. Miriel evidently had been forcibly pulled into battle, seeing how as she was not only pissed, but desperately trying to injure enough enemies to be able to get back to my supposedly-sleeping form before I was killed by surprise. I grabbed the water that had been left by my side, taking a few huge gulps before gathering my things. Nobody had noticed me yet, so I had some time. I grabbed my sheathed sword, hooking it to my belt. I grabbed another one just in case, a few vulneraries, and…I grinned. How could I resist perfectly good tomes when they were right in front of me? I threw those in my bag. I kinda knew how to use them, from the little Robin had been able to teach me before I caught the plague. I pocketed my compact (For strategic reasons!) and quietly climbed out of the cart, only to come face-to-face with a sword.

"State your name or die," A boy no older than twenty threatened. His red eyes struck out against his black hair, and I nearly choked. This guy, like Chisaku, wasn't in the game. Except, oh wait, guess who's in front of me? I growled at my inner sarcasm, taking a deep breath. I was utterly terrified of this guy.

"Look, I'm Violet-Oliver, yes all a first name, now please get the sword away from my throat," I winced. I sincerely hoped he wasn't with Gangrel, because I'd be dead in seconds.

"Who do you affiliate yourself with?" His voice was cold.

"Look, dude, I came here with the Exalt, I don't want to fight you, even if you're on King Gangrel's side-" The boy glared.

"Do you take me for someone who would possibly align myself with a monster such as he?" The tone was venomous, hateful. I barely had to think about it. This guy seriously hated Gangrel. Just like with Chisaku, I felt the need to get to know this guy. Finally, I shook my head, and he lowered his sword, "Do you trust me, stranger?"

"Maybe if you told be your name. Also, don't call me by my first name. It sounds awkward, so call me Violet, Oliver, Vi, or Ollie," I grinned up at him (He was at least eight inches higher than me, probably nine), since I was a short motherfucker, being five foot two. He gave me a weird look.

"I am Sephtis."

"Seph, then! Nice to meecha! Will you help me fight these guys, then?" He nodded stoically, and I giggled. Okay, so I was still a little delirious. In any case, I motioned for him to follow me, and we ducked under a rock overhang, hidden completely from view. I peaked over it, seeing Ricken protecting Maribelle with all he had. I grinned; so shippable. Chrom and Robin were paired up, sword and tome working together in a flurried symphony. Miriel and Vaike were fighting in the same general area, making quick work on the mercenaries. Sumia was being protected by Frederick as she went up again a Wyvern rider. Stahl and Sully were back to back, killing anyone who got close with little trouble. Chisaku was holding his own in an old fort. I grinned-Classic genius strategy.

Lissa was with Emmeryn, being protected by Phila, though no more than one or two enemies escaped the Shepherds. I congratulated my new friends-They were kicking ass. I glanced at Seph who was also scanning the battle field. But, alas, we'd gotten too caught up in what was in front of us. A Wyvern rider was coming at us, more specifically him, at full speed. I let out a shocked yelp, yanking him to the side. He fell on top of me, in quite the awkward position, no less. His right hand had landed on my boob, and _damn_, it hurt! He quickly stood up, pulling out an Elwind. I took a deep breath, trying to contain the extreme feeling of needing to whack his head into oblivion, but sadly, I had to hold back, because, you know, Wyvern riders were trying to kill us. He brandished an axe, iron or steel, I didn't know, but I was seriously going to cry at this rate. I should have stayed asleep.

"Okay, bitch, I just want to get better, and make sure the Exalt doesn't die, so don't fuck that up!" I yelled at the enemy, my Elfire already letting lose a shot. Seph kept his distance, using his Elwind to amplify my Elfire. I grinned-That was smart as fuck. With a confident grin, I quickly advanced on the beast rider, "One last go!"

This was the last of my Elfire, and with a loud _CRACKLE_ it exploded in a jet of flames, the Elwind once again intensifying the blast. I whipped out my sword, going in for the final surprise attack, jumping to the back of our enemy, cleanly slicing through his spinal cord. An instantaneous death so he didn't have to feel the whole 'burning-to-death' thing. I swallowed, look back at my partner. He gestured for me to keep going.

Definitely the kind of guy I could fight with forever in terms of silent communication.

It took a while, but finally it was only the boss. Chrom had been badly injured, so Sumia had taken him out of the battle to where Lissa and Emmeryn were, and the others were too far away, so it was only Robin against him. I ran as fast as I could, my Elwind out and read to attack, Seph the same, but I wasn't fast enough. With a strangled cry, Robin fell to her knees.

"Robin!" Chrom yelled. I bit my lip. My tome wasn't going to carry far enough. I gulped, yanking out my sword. I closed one eye, still running, centering it toward my target-His chest. I threw as one would a javelin, and with a shout, I used three consecutive Elwind blast to get it there within seconds.

Surprisingly, I didn't miss.

Orton sputtered, clearly shocked at to how a sword had stuck through his side, "This matters…Not. Soon war will be upon…Your soil…Heh heh…" He fell, and I dropped to my knees in front of Robin, turning my head to the side, feeling acidity burning my throat. I vomited, and was unsurprised to see blood mixed in. Robin grabbed me gently, and I looked up to see Sephtis looking down at me, just the tiniest bit worried.

My world went black once again.

**A/N: It's a few hundred words shorter than the other chapters, but fuck, you just got three chapters in one day. I only had the first chapter partially written this morning. I have no idea what's going on with me. -.-" Please review!**

NO. 12 Sephtis

Born August 25th. A young man with a bloodstained past, barely escaping his family's execution by Gangrel's hand and now harbors a deep-running hatred for the Mad King. The most daring risk-taker.


	4. I

**A/N: Guys, I'm sooo gonna re-write this sometime. Its total shit and I have no idea how to fix it.**

**In which I meet another character who becomes my body guard, find out about my slightly murderous tendencies, meet a hot guy, and I swear I don't pass out this time!**

**Warnings: Language, violence, and I seriously need to stop finding everyone so attractive**

"Fuuuuck, I can't believe I'm stuck with a fuckin' babysitter!" I whined, throwing a glare at the latest I-was-never-in-the-game-but-I-am-now character, Dylan. He was surprisingly…Normal. It was weird. Not to mention that he always listened to what I had to say, even if it was a lot of spite directed at him. He'd just nod with a smile, as though he didn't care that I was being offensive. I wasn't sure if it pissed me off or made him endearing. It was somewhere in the middle, "So, they picked you up in Ferox? Why'd it take you so long to get here?"

"I had a few things to do before I came to Ylisse," He smiled pleasantly. I yawned, popping the kinks out of my back. I looked to the darkening sky, shivering. Something was off. Very off. I gulped, looking around nervously. Was is time for Chapter Six yet? I'd been waiting for weeks, and my nervousness had only grown. I looked at the castle, trying to find any sign of a fight, or even people trying to get into the place. Nothing. But I knew something big was going to happen. Dylan seemed to notice my mounting discomfort, "Let's go back."

"Yeah…" I took off, and Dylan shouted from behind me, trying to keep up. A soon as I broke out of the forest, all I saw was carnage. It was definitely Chapter Six. Panic began to well up. What if Emmeryn died? What is Chrom got hurt? I had no idea how my or the others' presences would affect the storyline. What if the four of us had totally messed up everything? So far, it had all gone down as I remembered, but who knew for how long that would last. Lucina said "fate favors its original course," but then why were we here? I gulped, looking back at Dylan. He unsheathed his blade, motioning for me to go on ahead.

"Go made sure Lady Emmeryn is all right!" He jumped into the fray. I gulped, trying to think of a way to get to Emmeryn without getting seen by Validar. An arrow flew past my head, and I looked to see a man grinning, another arrow notched. I pulled out my Elwind tome, blowing away the next arrow. I rushed him, catching him off guard. I brought my blade up, effectively beheading him. I looked at the head by my feet for a few moments before turning away. It was disgusting, how easily my sword had gone through the flesh and bone. The worst part? I didn't even flinch.

"How the fuck am I supposed to get in without anyone noticing me?" I mumbled, wiping the blood off onto my clothes.

"I might be able to help," A voice commented quietly. I looked behind myself, startled, only to see Seph behind me. I put a hand on my heart, resisting the urge to hit him for scaring me. Slight amusement danced in his eyes. I sighed.

"And how would you do that?"

"A cloaking curse," I looked at him. _Curse…? Oh, fuck._ This guy was a dark mage. I sighed. I was _so _dumb. Utterly dumb. The dumbest in the world. I looked him over. He was wearing the outfit and everything. I felt my throat tighten. Something wasn't right. I pulled my cloak closer around me. _Doubt._ I tried to ignore my thoughts. _Kill him_. I began to shrink into myself.

"Go ahead," I whispered. _Evil. _I shook my head, ignoring the look from Sephtis, "Just do your thing."

I closed my eyes, imagining home as he went to work. Somehow, we had yet to be attacked. I sighed contentedly, remembering the faint scent of my sister's cookies, my mother's warm hugs, my youngest brother's thoughts on the world. You'd never meet a more interesting kid than him. He was six, but always talking about how sugar feeds cancer, and that no one should ever kill themselves, and that everyone had their own opinions so nobody was ever wrong. He was so serious about all the things he said, and it made him all the more cute.

"We're good to go now," He interrupted my train of thoughts, voice cold. I stuck my tongue out at him, standing up. I surveyed the field. The dead littered the ground, the living shedding more and more blood upon it. I turned my eyes away to Sephtis, who nodded, and we made our way to the entrance. Nobody stopped us. It was as though we'd never existed in the first place. It was somewhere in between being marvelous and terrifying.

"Hey, Seph, how long will this last?"

"About fifteen minutes more."

"Fifteen minutes of being a murderous ghost. Yum, my favorite," I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. I grinned, and I stepped past the broken door. I was met with a dead body, which I obviously had to trip over. I covered my mouth to prevent any incriminating noises, and Sephtis pulled me up, looking around to see if anyone had noticed anything strange. That battle went on. I breathed a sigh of relief, giving him a thumbs-up to indicate I was fine, before turning back to my original task. Find Emmeryn, "I'm heading off for Emmeryn. Be careful."

"So says the one who tripped over a dead body at the doorway," I sprinted away in the general direction of where I thought Emmeryn would be. Stahl charged past me, his speed whipping my hair around. He stabbed a guy in the chest ("Oh, look at that. I've been impaled!" flitted through my mind), which served to verify that I was going the right way. After all, surely he'd been deployed by where Emmeryn was. Or I hoped so.

"Maribelle! Behind you!" Ricken cried. Behind the noble was a thief (Not Gaius, I though thankfully), ready to cut her down. I sent an Elwind his way, which sliced open his back. Ricken finished him off. Coughing, I flung a knife at the closest mage. _Yeah, I may need to stop having fun doing things that kill people._ I didn't enjoy the actual _killing_ part, but the throwing knives, using tomes, fighting with swords, it was awesome.

"IT'S A DEAL!" I heard from across the hall. I grinned-Chrom had recruited Gaius, one of my favorite male characters (My number one being Lon'qu). I could relate with his sugar addiction and thievery. Not that I was proud to admit it, but sometimes I'd steal things when I went out to the mall with my mom. Nothing worth much, but it was stealing all the same. I only broke out of my thoughts of my childhood when I ran into a bit of a problem. AKA, a wall. I grabbed my face, rubbing it painfully. Damn, that was gonna leave a mark. I spit out some blood, but smiled upon seeing the wall was the room I was looking for.

"Ollie! When did you get here?" Robin asked over the clamor of the fight. I shrugged, giving her a conceited grin before entering the room. The Exalt looked at me in surprise. I motioned for her stay quiet, looking around the room for anything useful. There was literally nothing. I sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Your Grace, how are you?" I asked pleasantly, as though my friends weren't fighting for their lives outside of the room. She opened her mouth to reply, but I shook my head, "Don't answer that-I'm being stupid. Anyway, I'm here to protect you, so I'm gonna sit in front of you and fight anyone who gets past the Shepherds."

"You mustn't risk your lives for mine! I am but one person-You all are many," She pleaded earnestly. She really didn't want us to fight. I knew that was her nature, but at this point, it was beyond useless to even to try and stop. She surely knew that, but she begged anyway. I had to give her credit-She had to be brave to be her. I looked at her, and she held my gaze.

"Listen, Emmeryn, I don't care if you're just "one person." You're still someone, someone important. Of course we're going to fight for you. Don't tell me you became Exalt without knowing that." She had a strange look in her eyes. I looked away, choosing instead to study my tome. How many times was I going to get myself into unbearably awkward situations?

"Ollie, can you help me?" Robin shouted through the doorway.

"What else would I do, oh wise master tactician?" I stood up, looking to see what the problem was. _Oh._ Six mages all at once. I winced. She was gonna feel terrible the next morning. I hopped into the fray, Elwind blasts flying everywhere. I'd never really realized it, but my fighting style was totally sloppy and uncoordinated. _Totally _opposite from what I had wanted. I pouted, swinging my sword half-heartedly around, hoping I wouldn't hit any allies.

"Watch out there, Newbie, you might wanna slow down a bit before that skirt of yours gets any higher," Gaius sniggered from behind me. I whirled on him.

"Maybe you should shut up since we're fighting to save the Exalt's life, not worrying about my skirt."

"Evidently, you've never been with a man, have you?"

"I been with both men and women, thank you!"

"Uh-huh, sure," He laughed, going in for the kill on the last mage. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead, stabbing my sword into the ground. The battle was pretty much over, though I had my suspicions that Robin was fighting Validar. Gaius and I eyed each other, me carefully stepping back to Emmeryn's room. As much as I loved Gaius in the game, I had no idea how this Gaius and I would get along. He seemed slightly annoyed at my obvious apprehension, "I'm not gonna bite…Unless you want me to."

"E-eh? Pervert!" I grabbed a piece of rubble, lobbing it, "Watch what you say around a young lady!"

"Ow!" He grimaced, rubbing his forehead. I stuck my tongue out, turning my back to him. I smiled at Emmeryn, sitting down in the doorway. I laid my head against the doorframe, closing my eyes. I held my sword close to my chest, hugging it. I sighed, running my hand through my hair. I could use some good ice cream right then. I scrunched myself into a small ball as Phila ran past me, standing up and yawning. I wandered over to Stahl.

"'Sup, buddy?" I asked wearily, "How's that head wound treating you?"

"Oh, well, you know, painful and bleeding," He laughed quietly. I nodded, walking past to Sumia and Lissa, who was fussing over her leg. Sully and Miriel were having a heated debate about the best way to care for horses after battle (Fuck if I knew why), and Chrom and Robin were talking a ways away. The battle was completely over. I ignored the dead bodies littering the floors. I wanted to sleep, badly, but I knew we'd be on the move. I sat down next to Ricken, clinging to his mage robes. He looked at me in slight surprise, but said nothing, just sitting against the wall.

"Ollie!" Robin called, jogging over, "I'm glad to see you're alright. You too, Ricken. It seems we'll be escorting Lady Emmeryn to a palace in the East, so we need to get moving right away. I'm sorry, I'm sure you must be tired, but we mustn't let the Exalt fall."

"S'alright, Robin," I yawned, standing up, "Em's safety is what's important. C'mon Ricken, let's grab our things."

"Be careful, you two. The castle still has bits and pieces falling," Robin warned, walking over to talk with Sumia. I coughed into my elbow, the dust irritating my lungs. Lissa joined Ricken and I on our walk to our rooms, the three of us chatting happily, as though Lissa's sister hadn't just had an assassination attempt on her life, as though bodies and walls didn't litter the ground. It was a peaceful experience, talking to the two. I couldn't help but smile as I ducked under my partially-broken door.

Yeah, this wasn't so bad.


	5. I'm So Sorry -Ending Writing-

To Anyone Who Read My Fics,

I am so sorry. Really, I am. I tried to write a new chapter for each of these many times, but nothing worked out and I've moved on.

I really regret doing this, but unfortunately my life has gone wayward and I just can't leave you guys without say this. I am SO sorry that I won't continue any of my fics (Real, Memories of a Dream, Pitter-Patter, and Simple Titles are still up for debate, while I WILL continue with You're Not All Roses, But Neither Am I as my coauthor and I have been working on it recently). If you want a summary of what was going to happen, PM me/comment and I'll PM it to you.

I'm sorry, really. Maybe one day I'll pick these up again, but I just…These don't feel right anymore. I hate it when authors do this, I can't believe I'm doing it to you all…

Until later,

Spamano Love Chil/Manny/Hana/Whatever other aliases I had.

Goodbye.


End file.
